The present invention relates generally to a pallet arrangement for a travelator or equivalent. Like escalators, travelators are conveying devices designed to move people or goods. They differ from escalators, e.g., in that they often work in a substantially horizontal position or in a slightly inclined position relative to their direction of motion so that successive steps, i.e., pallets, form a substantially even and rectilinear track instead of stair-like steps as in escalators. Travelators are also referred to as moving side-walks and autowalks.
In prior-art travelators, autoramps and escalators, the pallets are typically made from aluminum or other suitable metal or alloy pressure-molded as a single piece. A problem with these constructions is that the pressure-molding tools applicable for this purpose are very expensive. A further problem is that separate, expensive tools are needed for each step or pallet type and for each width.
In addition, prior-art pallet constructions have, e.g., plastic comb strips or the equivalent used as decorative or warning elements. A problem with these solutions is that mounting the comb strips is a difficult and time-consuming operation because in prior-art constructions they are generally fastened by means of screws to the routed edges of the steps or pallets.
Another known technique in prior-art pallet structures is to illuminate the gap between steps or pallets from below to warn about the approaching end of the moving track of the travelator. However, a problem is the narrow width of the gap, which in prior-art solutions is generally only about three to six mm wide. Therefore, the warning light has a weak attention-getting effect, which is why the warning is easily overlooked.